devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eladkse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Countdown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 20:02, July 6, 2011 RE:Polish Because we (Poles) can't see the difference between the Polish version of "second" and "seconds" - I don't know why. Polish letter (y) corresponds to the English (s). Your translation was correct, but poorly displayed. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 17:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :This works similarly to English. For example: :The time to do took X second(s). So, you put the S in a bracket in case it takes more than 1 second. Thus, your question is kind of peculiar. :It ain't all that different. But you have to understand that Polish language is a very complicated one compared to an easy-to-learn English. :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 19:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) In Polish language, are three forms of word "sekunda" (sekunda = second) - one in the singular and two plural. In English language. There are only two forms - singular and plural. It looks like this: Polish: #''sekunda'' (singular) #''sekund'' (plural; when the number is x0 or x1*) #''sekund'y''' (plural; when the last digit (the number of units - not hundreds or tens) is greater than 1) English: #''second'' (singlular) #''seconds'' (always when plural) # --- (no other form) :*''x0 or x1'' - where x is any digit, eg 30, 50 and 270 (for x0), 21, 81 and 161 (for x1). For "day" (pl: "dzień"): Polish: #''dzień'' (singular) #''dni'' (always when plural) !! #--- (no other form) !! English: #''day'' (singlular) #''days'' (always when plural) # --- (no other form) For "hour" (pl: "godzina"): Polish: #''godzina'' (singular) #''godzin'' (plural; when the number is x0 or x1) #''godzin'y''' (plural; when the last digit (the number of units - not hundreds or tens) is greater than 1) English: #''hour'' (singlular) #''hours'' (always when plural) # --- (no other form) And for "minute" (pl: "minuta"): Polish: #''minuta'' (singular) #''minut'' (plural; when the number is x0 or x1) #''minut'y''' (plural; when the last digit (the number of units - not hundreds or tens) is greater than 1) English: #''minute'' (singlular) #''minutes'' (always when plural) # --- (no other form) This is the Polish language - a strange and difficult. Even the Chinese (and English certainly) language is easier than Polish. I don't know whether it makes sense to modify the code only for the Polish translation, because it is quite correct. But if you can fix it - you can try. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 20:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I'm glad I could introduce you to my mother language. :) :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 16:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Countdown Yes, I actually have. I'm actually not really sure if it's truly the code that's wrong, but can you take a look at it? It's on my Kuroko no Basuke Wiki (Common.js and the template that isn't working). Thanks. 21:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome awesome awesome awesome. Thanks a lot, it's working! 22:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) SearchGoButton There was a new Wikia search update which made the buttons look different and changed the padding slightly. Can you fix the code please? -- Sam Wang (talk) 12:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. I've just logged in, so I'll do that now. Do you know if there's some CSS missing ATM? A couple suggestions Hey, I had a couple suggestions just from reading a couple scripts you put here recently: #addOnloadHook is deprecated (see mw:ResourceLoader/JavaScript Deprecations) and is recommended to be replaced by http://api.jquery.com/ready/ -- you can see usage of $( document ).ready( at wikipedia:MediaWiki:Common.js #It's best/safest practice to use closures and only expose vars/functions to the global namespace when absolutely necessary. For example, if you expose an identifier called AdHeader to the global namespace and there's another script that uses that same global identifier, and someone is using those 2 scripts simultaneously, there would likely be a namespace collision and one (if not both) of the scripts could crash. These 2 issues could be addressed in http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/HideAdminDashboard/code.js?oldid=10038 with the following construction (see Sine/code.js for another example of a script using this construction): $(function ($) { if ($('.AdminDashboardHeader').length) { // Get 'friendly' page title var title = document.title.split(" -", 1); // Add wiki-style header $('header.AdminDashboardHeader').replaceWith(' ' + title + ' Special page '); // Add default toolset to Special:Watchlist $('.page-Special_Watchlist .HideAdminDashboard').append(' View relevant changes | View and edit watchlist | Edit raw watchlist '); } }); :Cheers. Generally, I just add scripts here with little comment. I'm not a very good coder, but I know enough to get by. Any advice is good advice. Code Hi, may I ask where you learned code? — OriginalAuthority at Wikia Developers Wiki 13:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not really the best person to ask if you're interested in learning. I'm not actually that good at coding, and most of the code in my scripts are very basic or derived from looking at other scripts.